Contracts
Contracts are optional side objectives in Death of the Outsider. Accessible in the first four missions, completing a contract will grant Billie Lurk some coins or bone charms at the end of the mission. Contracts are completely optional, and there are no negative consequences for not accepting or not completing a contract. If the actions necessary to finish a contract have been completed but Billie has not accepted the contract, she will not get a reward. However, if the contract is accepted after already having been finished, she will be rewarded as normal. One Last Fight Contracts in this mission are found on Billie's desk in her quarters in the Dreadful Wale. Burn the White Hound *Reward: 450 coin *Special action: Burned Milky Description: "An Eyeless hag stole my poor Milky. He's white as whalebone but riddled with disease. It breaks my old heart to ask this of you, but if you find my Milky, please put him out of his misery and burn his remains. Save him from those cursed Eyeless, and save Karnaca from another plague!" Milky can be found with two other wolfhounds in the cage at the back of the second level of the Albarca Baths. All three wolfhounds can be killed through a vent in the roof accessed from a nearby room, though getting Milky out is a challenge as Jeanette Lee will close the door to the kennels if she is conscious when it is opened, and will then flee and alert the rest of the Eyeless. Once Milky has been retrieved, the long storage room just off the kennel room has a boiler at the far end. The contract is completed once his body is destroyed. You can also throw a bottle of flammable liquor at the body of Milky to complete the contract. Industrial Espionage *Reward: 450 coin *Special action: Business Rivals Description: "Those thugs at the Albarca make potions and bonecharms upstairs. Their liquor is vile, but it sells for good coin and we're losing punters to them by the day. Bring us the rat liquor recipe before our brewery goes out of business, and make sure to destroy their stock while you're at it!" This contract is fully located in the bar room of the Albarca Baths. The recipe is in one of the locked drawers in this room, with the key located on the belt of the bartender. The plagued spirit bottles stacked on and around the crate behind the bar must be destroyed to complete this contract. Follow the Ink Contracts in this mission are found on the board in the black market shop. Kidnap the Bartender *Reward: 550 coin *Special action: Buried Alive Description: "The bartender at the Spector Club is a lying, heartless snake and needs to be taught a lesson. I'm going to bury him in my garden with the sunflowers, let him think about his mistake for a day or two. If you want to make some easy money, stash him in the crate I left on the rooftops near the Red Camellia." The bartender can be found in the bar on the first floor of the Spector Club. The room he is in is full of Eyeless, with no easy way to separate him without the others noticing. Probably the easiest way for Billie to safely get out of there is to stand on the cabinet in the middle of the bar and attach a non-lethal hook mine to the roof. It will pull the bartender up and knock him out, at which point Billie can grab him and use Displace to make a hasty escape out the front door. His body must be placed into the blue crate by the base of the windmill on top of a building near Malveros Victory Plaza. The roof can be accessed by using Displace or by climbing the stairs in the dentist building. The contract is completed once the bartender has been placed into the crate. Killing him or leaving him anywhere else will not complete the contract. Death to the Mime *Reward: 300 coin *Special action: The Sad Clown Cliché Description: "I'll split the insurance coin with whoever arrange the death of Georgie Botello, also known as "The Cyrian Mime." He performs most days on Duchess Lisandra Avenue, which is not too far from Dead Man's Bluff, an infamous suicide spot here in Upper Cyria. Be smart, make it look convincing and we have a deal." Botello is performing to two aristocrats on Duchess Lisandra Avenue, just opposite Brozenar Taxidermy. Dead Man's Bluff is long drop formed by the canal and is located along the nearby Canal Passage. Billie must knock him unconscious, carry his body to Dead Man's Bluff and then throw him off to complete the contract. Killing Botello in any other way will fail the contract, as well as if Billie is seen killing him. Workplace Harassment *Reward: 400 coin *Special action: Forever in Your Debt Description: "I work at Dolores Michaels' bank, and a certain "customer" is tormenting me. Threatens and blackmails me she does, nails dead bloodflies to my door when I don't pay. I've no idea who she works for, but if you follow her quietly I bet she'll lead you right to them. Kill her and her business associates to earn your stipend." When Billie arrives at Dolores Michaels' Deposit & Loan Bank, she will find Armanda, an Eyeless and former witch, tormenting one of the clerks. After this, Armanda will return to her employer, a man sitting on a bench in front of the Spector Club. Killing these two people will complete the contract. A number of civilians, guards and workers are spread around the area, which can be an obstacle. The Missing Brother *Reward: 550 coin *Special action: Dental Care Description: "I was hoping to meet my brother Alberto near Malveros Victory Plaza this morning, but he was nowhere to be found! His assistant at the dental office mentioned something about a broken jaw, and exotic cocktails at the Spector Club. If you find him, please take him to my cabin alongside the canal." Alberto can be found in the draining room on the top floor of the Spector Club, hooked up to the sanguine infusion machine. Reversing the machine will return the blood to him. Once enough blood has been returned to him, the machine will stop working and he will fall unconscious. Billie must then carry him to a small cabin on Canal Passage, owned by his brother, to complete the contract. There is a flammable bottle by the bed that can easily kill Alberto if he is not put down carefully. Removing Alberto from the room will undo the completion of the contract. The Bank Job Rags to Riches to Rags *Reward: 500 coin *Special Action: Bragging Rights Description: "Overheard at the Spector Club: someone quite drunk, bragging loudly. "When I first came to Karnaca, I only had 315 coin to my name – and today I opened my own lockbox at the bank!" Three cocktails later, it was revealed that said lockbox is next to some journalist's and contains a precious gemstone. Get me that gem!" The target lockbox is located in the basement of the bank, protected by an electrified floor and a Clockwork Sentinel. Billie must use Displace to reach an open vent, using the shelves to avoid the electric field and the Clockwork Sentinel. The code for the lockbox is 315 - the amount of coin referenced in the contract. Quiet as a Mouse *Reward: 900 coin *Special Action: Stolen Information Description: "Meryl Jennett has an appointment with the Director of the Bank tonight. She plans to store her most precious belongings there, one of which is an infamous address book. We need you to copy down page 125 without raising suspicion – that means no getting caught, and no harming bank personnel!" The address book is located on the third floor of the bank, in Director Michaels' office. This contract is particularly difficult as it requires Billie to both remain undetected during the heist and refrain from using force against the bank personnel (including non-lethal methods such as choking). The easiest way to complete the contract is to first flood the bank with laudanum using the air vents, sedating the employees inside. Billie must then reach the bank's third floor where the address book is located. Once Billie has copied down the information from the book, the contract will be completed, but note that harming the bank personnel or raising the alarm afterwards will undo the completion of the contract. The Art Connoisseur *Reward: 150 coin *Special Action: An Eye for Art Description: "An exquisite painting by Duke Abele himself is currently locked up on a delivery boat in Upper Cyria. Such a masterpiece deserves to be cherished by someone who can fully appreciate it's sic worth, not bought or sold or traded away for a few lousy bonecharms. I'm offering a substantial rewards to whoever steals it for me." The painting is found in the locked delivery boat in the canal, near where the skiff is moored. The key to the door is on the corpse of the body below the boat. The body will spawn at the bottom of the canal but it will slowly float up until it gets stuck beneath the boat. It may also be found wedged between the boat and the wall, making it difficult to find or to detect with Foresight. Entering the boat and taking the painting inside will complete the contract. Alternatively, she can use Foresight to enter via the front grate of the boat. Pickpocket's Delight *Reward: 250 coin *Special Action: Pickpocket's Delight Description: "Quick errand for the talented pickpocket. There's an Elite Guard stationed on Cadmus Abele plaza here in Upper Cyria. He has a note attached to his belt that he's planning to deliver tonight. Do me a favor and steal the note without him or anyone else noticing. If they catch you, you ain't getting paid!" The Elite Guard is stationed inside an outpost to the left of the bank's yard entrance. The easiest way to complete the contract is to drop down from the grate above and pickpocket it since there are wolfhounds patrolling outside, rendering Semblance useless. Alerting him or any nearby guards will fail the contract. The Stolen Archive Álvaro and the Abbey *Reward: Black bone charm *Special Action: Music Therapist Description: "I have good reason to believe that the Abbey of the Everyman is committing unspeakable crimes within the Royal Conservatory. If you're as fond of them as I am, kill every last Blind Sister and Overseer except for Brother Cardoza. Leave him in one of his "musical chairs" and I'll deal with him myself." To complete this contract, every hostile (approximately 55) encountered in the mission must be killed, with the exception of Roving Vice Overseer Cardoza. Given the large amount of enemies encountered in the mission and their placements around the area, it is best to immediately begin using lethal force against the Overseers in the front yard, including the three in the apartment building, and make sure that each hostile has been killed before moving to the next area. The contract is completed once Cardoza is secured in the chair located in the Conservatory basement and every Overseer and Oracular Sister has been killed. Pilfer the Prophecies *Reward: Black bone charm *Special Action: Freedom of Information Description: "Sister Rosewyn keeps a detailed record of her prophetic visions. Rumor has it she knows every secret in the Isles: murder, treason, love affairs... That kind of information could turn me into a very powerful lady. I'll give all my bonecharms to whoever manages to infiltrate the Royal Conservatory and steal that book." Rosewyn's prophecy record can be found in the broken Conservatory elevator, which can be accessed from the walkway across from Breanna Ashworth's office. An Oracular Sister can be found examining the broken elevator, but will leave after a short time, allowing Billie to steal the book. Note that the corpse on the elevator shaft contains the note addressing the contract, immediately placing it in the journal if Billie has not yet visited the black market. A Risky Wager *Reward: Black bone charm *Special Action: Risk-seeker Description: "I abandoned my apartment last night because of the Abbey's wretched quarantine. in my haste I left a precious relic behind, but I doubt anyone has seized it, considering how well-protected it is. In fact, I'm offering good coin to anyone who is clever enough to bypass the defenses and live to tell the tale!" The Strange Relic can be found from within the old condemned building near the Royal Conservatory. The building is filled with a couple grenade traps, however the trip wires are clearly visible and blocked the entrances to every sections of the building. There are corpses of those who attempted to retrieve the relic as well, including a couple Overseers. The Relic is stashed inside an unlocked safe on the second floor. Trivia *The objective marker for contracts is a unique symbol, similar to the image from the journal. *Each completed contract also awards a special action for that mission. *Completing all the contracts in the game awards the achievement Mercenary Work. *Some of the contracts have no non-lethal option, so players should choose not to complete these in a no-kill run. Gallery Contracts&BMS.png|A board advertising various contracts in a black market shop. ContractsClose.jpg|Close up on the contract board. ContractsLogo.png|The contracts symbol in the journal. ContractTut.png|As seen in the tutorial. Mercenary Work.png|The icon for the achievement Mercenary Work. Videos File:Dishonored Death of the Outsider All contracts & the end! Category:Death of the Outsider Category:Gameplay Category:Side Objectives